


I Won't Break

by nightwingingit



Series: Mutant Bat Boys [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, M/M, Mutant Powers, kind of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Jason remembers when he saw him swing from building to building when he was younger.  He was Nightwing.  Jason was Robin.  It was a simpler time.Even without wings it was like he was born to soar through the sky.But he never would have thought that THIS would have happened.When he saw him again for the first time after he had crawled out of his grave he didn’t believe it.The golden boy had wings.  It was too goddamn good to be true.Of course his mutation would just make him even more beautiful.  He laughed as he flew overhead with his friends, large pristine white wings soaring through the air.He had wanted to touch those wings so badly back then.And now he finally got to.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason remembers when he saw him swing from building to building when he was younger. He was Nightwing. Jason was Robin. It was a simpler time.

Even without wings it was like he was born to soar through the sky.

But he never would have thought that THIS would have happened.

When he saw him again for the first time after he had crawled out of his grave he didn’t believe it.

The golden boy had wings. It was too goddamn good to be true.

Of course his mutation would just make him even more beautiful.

He laughed as he flew overhead with his friends, large pristine white wings soaring through the air.

He had wanted to touch those wings so badly back then.

And now he finally got to.

As he ran his hands along the frame of Dick’s wings, they were as soft as he had thought they would be but also strong, layered, Jason had seen Dick protect himself and others from oncoming bullets behind the shield of his wings. They were just like Dick, soft and beautiful but also strong and resilient.

Jason was lying in the bed of his safehouse as Dick straddled his hips.

‘Angel’ Jason thought.

The moonlight from the skylight shined on Dick’s back framing his form in white and blue against the darkness. Jason’s finger twitched and his arm muscles flexed with tension as he tentatively stroked those wings.

Dick leaned in and pressed his lips against Jason’s. Dick’s mouth working Jason’s open until their tongues mingled. A solid slow yet hot kiss, like molten lava spreading surely, smooth and steady.

When Jason’s hands stilled and lingered over Dick’s hips, Dick placed his hands over his and gave them a light push so that Jason’s large warm palms would grasp his sides.

“It’s okay Jaybird. I don’t break.” Dick teased, grinding his hips down onto Jason’s lap. Dick’s wings flared out and retracted once more rhythmically with the movement.

Jason thrust slowly up, trying to control himself, shaking slightly from the restraint, “You don’t know that. I could break you.”

It was true. Ever since he’d come back, or rather, belatedly regenerated, and crawled out of his grave he’d been… strong. Well he came back with rapid regeneration, resistance, and strength. Inhumanely so. Bullets could ricochet off him and even if he did get hurt somehow he would be back on his feet within minutes.

And he was too strong, the type where he would sometimes just cause dents in handles by accident, or break furniture from leaning on it too hard. And his powers fluctuated immensely, sometimes he was just strong enough to move the fridge, and sometimes he could lift whole buildings with one arm.

“I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Jason’s eyes cast downwards and Dick just leans in, pressing their foreheads together so that Jason’s head would lift up and their gazes meet.

Not wanting to hurt him. Never wanting to hurt him.

“But I do.” he kisses Jason again and god Jason returns it tentatively, “Why are you so worried? I’m durable you know.”

“You weigh like nothing Dick. If you ate more maybe I wouldn’t be so worried…” Jason half lied. Jason was scared of his own powers but it was true Dick was disturbingly light.

Dick rolled his eyes, “It’s my mutation, Jay. I’m light as a bird.”

Dick’s hand traveled and grasped his length skillfully rubbing the tip and then running his hand along the shaft, thumb pressing the underside.

Jason shivered intensely and bucked his hips. Dick gave a little startled noise as he bounced a little on his lap.

He steadied himself holding onto the headboard behind Jason’s head for support as he then stroked both himself and Jason against each other.

“Fuck Dick…” Jason was going to move his hands from Dick’s hips to grasp onto the bedsheets.

“No Jay, hold me!” Dick pleaded as he continued to rub them hard and fast, “Don’t let me go.”

Jason’s hands stayed on Dick’s hips but with no actual strength behind them.

Dick swore in need and annoyance as he let go of their cocks and grabbed Jason’s hands and moved them to his ass as he was raising his hips.

He looked up at Jason with a pout and eyebrows drawn together, “You’re fucking me tonight Jason, I’ve been waiting far too long for you to back out because you’re playing gentle giant.”

"You weren't really waiting.  You thought I was dead." Jason grunted.

"All the more reason." Dick supported his weight with his hand on Jason’s chest and he nudged Jason’s hand at his ass with his other. Jason’s finger breached his ass slightly. Dick moaned as his head fell into Jason’s shoulder, his soft fluffy hair tickling his skin.

“Jason, I trust you.” Dick moaned again as the finger pushed into him.

Jason nodded and kissed the side of Dick’s head whispering, “Okay. Okay, I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually write full sex scenes. I'm sorry I teased you. If a lot of you guys really want me to write it I will!  
> \---  
> I got a bit into X-Men and I ended up thinking about what it would be like if the Batboys became mutants
> 
> So a little background of this universe is that Bruce had taken the boys in as normal humans and they still are Batman and Robins, etc, but the kids all ended up having the mutant gene that gave them various abilities.  
> \---  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At your request: a full sex scene

Jason’s finger brushed inside Dick.  He held it there mesmerized by his partner's beauty.  Jason mused about how even though his hair was a mess, it still looked perfect, how he shone as he sweat like some model on a beverage commercial.  His wings flapped in time with his movements and he was thankful this safe house was large enough that Dick wasn’t knocking anything over with them.  

 

Dick’s eyes were closed, lashes splayed right in Jason’s vision, and mouth wide, his tongue hanging out ever so slightly, as he sighed out slowly fucking himself on Jason’s still hand. 

 

“Jay please… It's alright.  Move.” He emphasized as he rubbed the finger deep inside of himself, “I need… more.”

 

The younger curled his finger and rubbed his inside walls, he must have done something right because Dick moaned and moved his hips as if trying to take the finger deeper, feel it more.

 

Dick licked Jason’s slightly parted lips and arched his ass up slightly, one hand steadying himself on Jason’s shoulder the other guiding his hand out of Dick’s ass to his mouth and sucking his fingers into his mouth.  Especially lewd since one of them had been inside him just moments ago.  After getting them wet with saliva he moved Jason’s hand back to where it had been earlier and positioned another finger to fit against the first seating them both inside him.

 

“Move them and… do that just like before.  A little harder.” Dick told him.  Their eyes meet and Dick’s arms are now around Jason’s shoulders as he massages his hands into his hair.  His face so close to his.  Everything around Jason, everything in Jason’s world is Dick right now, lost in those amazingly blue eyes and that trusting gaze.

 

Jason did as he was told very slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Dick’s tight hole, curling and rubbing, remembering to be gentle so gentle, as he went watching every movement his partner made, every sound and soon Dick grabbed his hand to add a third finger.

 

Dick seemed to like it when Jason was rubbing the deepest parts of him, shivering and gasping at those moments.  Jason pushed them in deep and thrust them shallowly, seemingly getting the best reaction from that.  Dick whined and Jason could feel the harsh nails trying to dig into his impenetrable back as Dick’s face hid in his chest.

 

“Oh god Jay!” Dick twitched as Jason curled his finger unknowingly rough against a particularly sensitive area.

 

The older man grabbed the younger's throbbing cock and fisted it in two strong pumps causing him to thrust into his palm, precum leaking heavily.

Jason quickly froze, his muscles tight as he restrained himself.  His eyes squeezed closed as he pulled his fingers out of Dick and grasped the bed beneath him with one hand and the headboard behind him with the other squeezing tightly trying to get himself under control, feeling the bed come apart in his hands and the wood from the headboard splinter, “Fucking fuck!  Dick don’t!”, he breathed out, fear in his voice, “I’ll hurt you.”

 

One of Dick hands were on his face, cupping his cheek, making him face him, kissing him, cooing at him that it was okay as he continued to pump his cock slow and strong and it felt so good.  So amazing.

 

Jason’s eyes opened and again all he could see was the bright blue of Dick’s eyes, and the halo of blue white light from behind him and god what did he do to deserve this man's affection?  What entity out there allowed a man like him to be with someone like Dick?  

 

This had to be some sort of sick joke.  He didn’t deserve this.  For all the people he’d hurt, all the people he’d let down in his life.  He didn’t deserve this.  He would hurt him and the world will prove to him once again that he wasn’t worthy.  That he shouldn’t even be alive let alone here with this angel.

 

With Jason’s compliance Dick slowly pried Jason’s hands from the headboard, he would definitely need a new headboard, the wood obviously cracked, and from the bed, he would definitely need a new mattress, his fingers had punctured through it.  Dick moved his hands back to his each side of his waist and with a firm grip made sure the hands again were not hovering over his form but were holding him steady.  

 

Dick’s lips were chapped but smooth against his rough ones, his tongue embracing Jason’s own and running along his palette ever so deliberately.  Dick kissed him so gently that Jason felt like he wanted to cry.

 

“Please…” Dick whispered, “I know you would never do anything to hurt me.  It’ll be okay little wing… It’ll be okay… please…”

 

Dick waited for Jason to respond and how could he do anything but trust the man on top of him.  Jason nodded his head as he squeezed Dick’s hips a little.  Jason could feel the smile on Dick’s lip as Dick initiated another kiss.  

 

He felt the way Dick moved his hips forward and helped him guide his hips to his erection.  He felt the heat around him as he entered him.  His length, as fully planted as he could be in Dick’s ass for now, throbbing insanely from the tightness around it.

 

He didn’t know that a tear had fallen from his eye until Dick licked the trail from his chin and kissed his eyelids.  He listened to Dick’s smooth low voice whispering a mantra to him, “It’s okay.  Shhhh.  It's okay.”  

 

They started to move, slowly but picking up speed as they went, Dick encouraging him on. 

 

Dick seemed to know that Jason wanted to touch him, touch him all over, and so Dick grabbed his hands once more and guided them all along the curves of his body, from his waist to his back, the curve of his ass, to his chest, his neck, his cheeks and hair and back again, and it felt amazing, like Dick needed it too, wanted his hands on him like that just everywhere.

 

“It-It’s good.” Dick gasped out, leaning back as Jay’s hands gained a little confidence, one settled on his waist and the other on Dick’s cock, stroking him with light pressure, teasing the head, “It feels so good Jay.”

 

“Christ…” Jay swore as his hips thrust a little faster, “You’re so… beautiful.”

 

Dick laughed at that and Jason couldn’t even believe that someone can laugh so heartily as they’re having sex but if anyone could it would be Dick Grayson.

 

His laugh was abruptly stopped by a loud gasp as Jason buried himself even deeper inside him.  Before Jason could ask if he was okay Dick grasped around his shoulders and cried out, “Again… there.  Harder!  Fucking... RIGHT THERE!”

 

Jason complied wanting to make Dick feel as good as he possibly could, doing the exact same thing as before and watching the winged man shake in his grasp from the pleasure of it.  

 

Jason held Dick’s hips controlling them, pushing deep and thrusting shallow like he knew Dick liked from when he was fingering him, and rubbing that spot in Dick until his limbs were weak, his voice dripping out nonsensical cries constantly from the stimulation.

 

Feeling Dick’s hips wiggling like crazy, gyrating in his grip, he knew his partner was close and so was he as he sped up the pace bringing them to their high.  

 

It wasn’t just Dick’s tight grip on his cock that made him cum so hard but the crazy lewd way Dick shouted Jason’s name as he came and knowing it was from being fucked so thoroughly by him that did.

 

Moments passed as they milked their orgasms until they were moving in a slow steady rhythm again against each other.  Their lips melding together, finally Jason kissing back almost as furiously as Dick, his hands moving to Dick’s cheeks, gently-gently caressing them.

 

When they finally broke apart Jason got to see the satisfied smile on Dick’s face, “You were… I knew you could do it.  I knew you could hold me.” he nuzzled his face into the side of Jason’s hiding his slightly tearful eyes, “Thank you... for trusting me, Jason.”

 

“That’s my line.” Jason wrapped his arms around him and feels the tears coming to his own eyes as well, but he knew Dick was smiling and he was as well.

\---

 

Later on it was revealed that Jason did leave some bruising at Dick’s hips but Dick would not let Jason hate himself telling him that they would work through it together and that he wouldn’t let Jason go after having lost him once already.  Jason for once actually listens to Dick and lets Dick comfort him and help him.  Jason continues to heal and learns to understand his powers slowly but surely with the help of Dick and his family.

  
Also this was Jason’s first time!  That’s right!  Jason just lost his virginity to Dick!  Once Dick finds out he teases him a little and Jason pretends to be angry but actually doesn’t even mind.


End file.
